This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, a powered injector is used to inject medical fluid, such as a pharmaceutical or a contrast agent, into a patient. Typically, a motor in the powered injector is utilized to drive a plunger of a syringe forward to inject medical fluid therefrom. A power supply generally provides energy to the motor. Frequently, the power supply is remote from the powered injector to reduce the likelihood of electromagnetic emissions from the power supply interfering with other medical equipment, such as medical imaging equipment.
Unfortunately, supplying power to the motor often presents design challenges to manufacturers of powered injectors. The motor often consumes energy at a high rate while moving the plunger of the syringe. Wires between the power supply and the motor are typically utilized to carry large currents and/or voltages to supply sufficient power to the motor. Wires having sufficient capacity to deliver this power are often expensive. This expense may be attributed to the thickness of the wires and/or high-cost materials utilized to construct such wires. For instance, wires suitable for high voltages often include expensive insulation. Further, because the power supply is often remote from the powered injector, the wires connecting the two are often very long. Thus, wires for delivering high power to the powered injector may add significant cost to a design.